Rally Ranch
Rally Ranch is a location where players are able to Rally Loomians. The ranch is located on Route 6 and constitutes of a wooden house and an area for Loomian Storage access. Rally Ranch The ranch consists of a large, single-floor farmhouse with a fenced-in pasture. The pasture is mostly open field with a nearby windmill, large patches of dark grass in its deeper parts and hay bales sparsely scattered around the farmhouse. A person sits on steps leading into the pasture playing a banjo together with a male and a female Cafnote. In front of the ranch, Mr. Rally walks nearby a pair of Loomian Care stations. A couple farmhands offer some information about the ranch and rallying. Nearby trainers discuss their relationship with the ranch. Inside, three farmhands discuss rallying and their time on the ranch. Four bookshelves contain additional info about rallying. Rallying Rallying is the process of acquiring Loomians by walking about the map. Rallying is initiated by talking to Mr. Rally, who will ask the player to give one of their Loomians as a rally leader and one as an assistant. Players are also able to select which items to use during rallying while talking to Mr. Rally. Rallying Basics * There must always be a rally leader - this determines the species of rallied Loomians. ** Some Loomians cannot be the rally leader - currently, these Loomians are Duskit, Ikazune, and the Halloween forms of Shawchi and Slugling. * A second Loomian can be added as the rally assistant, and this will reduce the rallying time by 1/3 (verify) if it shares a type with the rally leader. * The Personality and Unique Points of the rallied Loomians are affected by both the rally leader and assistant depending on which toy, feed and totem is used. Toys and totems affect the personality of the rallied Loomians while feeds affect their unique points. * Specific genders of Loomian are not required for rallying. (some people still think you need female/male pairs) * Time spent in the Trade Resort and the Battle Colosseum will still count towards rallying.Rally Ranch update. Llama Train Studio. December 5th, 2019. Rally Times A Loomian of the lowest evolution level for the rally leader's species is rallied after a couple of minutes have passed. (rephrase) Rarer Loomians take time to rally, falling into one of three (verify) categories: * 2:45 (verify) minutes, including common Loomians like Grubby or Twilat. ** Takes around 1:50 (verify) minutes with an assistant of the same type. * 3:15 (verify) minutes, including less rare Loomians like Babore or Gumpod. ** Takes around 2:30 (verify) minutes with an assistant of the same type. * 4:35 minutes, including Beginners' Loomians and rare Loomians like Igneol. ** 3:00 (verify) minutes with an assistant of the same type. Rally Items There are three categories of items which can be used to affect the rallied Loomians. Players can choose up to one item at a time from each category. If one of the rallying Loomians is indifferent, toys will allow the other Loomian to always pass down one of its personality traits (verify). When using feed that draws values from two rallying Loomians, the rallied Loomian will not attempt to inherit the same UP stat from both the rally leader and rally assistant at the same time. For example, if a rallied Loomian is inheriting the Health UP of the rally leader, it will inherit a different UP from the rally assistant. Rally Moves Through rallying, Loomians are capable of learning moves that they may not be able to learn through levelling up. Loomians can learn moves through rallying in two ways: * The rally leader or rally assistant know a rally move for the rally leader's species. ** In this case, the rallied Loomians will know the move. ** As a special case, if the rallying Loomians know Gloom Fangs and Luminous Roar, the rallied Loomians can learn Gloominous Roar. * The rally leader knows a rally move that the rally assistant's species can learn, and the rally assistant has an empty move slot. ** In this case, the rally assistant learns the move after (hell if i know) minutes. Rally moves are specific to a Loomian and its evolution line. Most rally moves are moves the Loomian would not be able to learn through leveling up (Vambat learning Slap Down). However, some rally moves can also be obtained through leveling up (Gumpod learning Sleet Shot). Loomians that have forgotten rally moves can relearn them at the Battle Colosseum's Move Reminder. A Loomian that never learned a specific rally move is not able to learn it this way. A rallied Loomian is only capable of learning four rally moves at once. If the rally leader and rally assistant know more unique rally moves combined than four, a rallied Loomian will learn four of those moves at random. Additional rally moves will not be learned and cannot be relearned at the Move Reminder. A full list of rally moves can be found here: References